The New Ones Return
by hazehero
Summary: The X-COM volunteer defeats the Erhreals or did he? now suck in equestria by the rift he must fight for a new home or will he fall against enemies he's never seen? My first fanfic
1. Equestria

hey guys this is my first fanfic thank you for reading

POV: Callum 'Ace' Joynes

Black was all I could see, faint voices were heard I could not recognise them they were feminine.

I started to see white it was so bright I binked multiple times to clear it up then I heard gasps just as my vision cleared revealing I'm in a hospital bed when I turned my head to the right I see something shocking I saw a pony it was white coated with a nurse hat on when it saw me look it gasped femininity and 'her' large eyes widened and before I could speak she ran or galloped out of the rooms.

I looked down and saw that my arms and legs were tied up with some rope I tugged at the rope to test the strength it was tight but not tight enough I then noticed I was wearing armor but my helmet was missing and then I remembered the ethereal temple ship I clenched my fist in anger then I heard footsteps but it sounded like a horse trotting getting closer to the door so I pretended to be asleep.

POV: Twilight A few hours earlier

It was in the morning when that creature appeared in the town centre "what is that thing Twilight" Spike asked me when a small stretch of fear on his face as I looked at this thing with my curiosity spiking up it was strange it had two arms and legs like Spike but it looked taller like 6ft 8 so I replied "I dont Spike I just dont know" then I heard Spike gasp and point at this red liquid that was fresh I then realised he is bleeding

"Spike get nurse Redheart now" I ordered him I then decided to look him over it was wearing what looked like purple armor but on the upper area there was a black shield that was partly burned it said XCOM and it's face was a bit pale but had some colour and its mane was short cut and its facial hair was thin but enough to cover his face where his mussel would be but not enough to block what I belive to be his mouth.

"Twilight!" I heard Spike shout as I turned around I saw nurse Redheart she was a earth pony with white fur and pink mane and tail with a red cross as a cutie mark

"Twilight we need to quickly move this thing to the hospital now" she told me "alright lets go".

POV: Callum 'Ace Joynes

The voices were close but I did not dare open my eyes thinking they were not thin men but were thinmen female? I slowly opened my eyes just only for me to close them again when a bright purple flash happened I grunted when it happened and then I tought 'screw this.'

I snapped my eyes open and broke the rope on me just to hear a gasp and a glow of a small light to the left corner of my eye.

I turned to face it I saw to my shock a purple unicorn I binked raidly to see if im not dreaming and then it sopke with a female like voice "umm... hello"

I was hit with more shock driving a firestorm at high speed. I quickly fared up my pisioncs in defence and I saw its horn light up in the same glow we stood for a few minutes like that until I spoke "where am I and who are you?"

POV: Twilight

I looked at him in shock it can use magic but it spoke in a male voice so I slowly replied "I am Twilight Sparkle and you are in ponyvile".

his face watched me studying me and thinking until his magic disappeared and he walked towards the window so I followed him looking out the window I saw filles and colts running about having fun and stallions and mares walking about chatting or buying things.

I looked at him to see his face show a smlie and his brown eyes looking at the children having fun but then I saw a sad smile on his face whitch then turned into a scowl his anger caused his claws to clench in the anger but he quickly got control and stopped "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"its about my world which I hope to see again." He told me.

"come on lets go to my house. ok?" I said to him and he nodded his head.

I hope you liked this story it was my first one so thank you if you made it this far


	2. Meeting the hotshot

POV: Callum 'Ace' Joynes

As I followed Twilight out of the hospital aware of the stares watching me from the pony's that are inside so to pass the time I took a trip down memory lane.

*flashback*

I walked down the many hallway s that were in the X-COM North American

base I walked towards the newest addition the cybernetics lab to see my brother well we weren't brother's but we were the remaining survivors of the first strike_one squad I quickly shook that thought away and continued down the hallway only to reach the door to the observation room I let out a sigh and walked in.

just in time to see James Marshall wake up what I saw shocked me his arms and legs were removed but replaced by cybernetic limbs I saw Dr Shen standing by one of his engineers he saw me and said "Ahh commander good to see I hope he will like what we have done cause I don't everything we have could be used for helping others but instead we use it for war" his expression was saddened.

" Doctor I know how you feel but remember what we are using all this for. we are using this to help people whether we like it or not I don't expect you to trust me but we have to do this but the aliens forced us." I told him.

"very well then but I just want to become like them." Shen told me.

*flashback end*

"well here we are my tree home or library" Twilight told me. I was looking at the house when I was takin down by something "Twilight run I'll deal with this thing"! I heard a female voice yell.

I got up pushing whatever was on me off I turned to see a cyan coloured pony with a rainbow mane with wings so I assumed she was a pegasus from greek mythology on her face was an expression of anger and fear but she was hiding her fear so I manged to get a glimpse of it. "miss I wouldn't do that if I were you". I told her slowly moving my hand to my pistol holster only to realise my plasma pistol wasn't there.

POV: Rainbow Dash

I stared up at this 'thing' I was surprised that it spoke and got up off me as if it was nothing I looked at it's face but got lost in his features his 'I believe it is a he' mane it was short cut and he had a beard not a full on one but it looked nice on him and his eye's they were a brown colour and what was behind those eye's was a being who would fight for his friends and family.

I quickly shook those thoughts away and looked up at him again slightly blushing he smirked and asked me "now that's over who are you miss?"

"I am Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria and soon to be a wonderbolt"! I said with pride I had a huge smile until "prove it" he said to me with that same smirk on his face after I flew off to the clouds and kicked all of them in 10 seconds flat.

"Ten seconds flat"! I shouted at him as I landed "I seen better". I heard him mutter this made me anger as I flew into his face glaring at him but my glare faulted as I stared into his eye's.

POV: Callum 'Ace' Joynes

I stared back at her hoping she would move but she wasn't thank god said she would get some help to deal with her after she ran off leaving me braggy here then I heard her say "what's your name"? I could feel my mind going at high speed so I simply said "Ace Rainbow Dash".

"Ace how did you get that scar"? I was frozen I did not know what to do I remember getting that scar.

*flashback*

"shit get down we have mutons"! Lt Thomas 'Doom' Smith our teams sniper yelled out at us as we ducked for cover "wait that alien there isn't carrying the weapons like the other's what could it be doing" I heard Dr Vahlen say through our comms "sir it's coming towards us what should we do"? I heard our teams heavy say and I for a moment thought he was stupid "what we always do shoot it!" I shouted firing my firing lazer rifle at it.

it hit but it was pissed off more then before "Doom shoot those mustons firing at us"! I told him the reply I got was two lazer shots making contact with the two mutons firing there plasma rifles at us but the red muton was close to me and charged time slowed down as the monster destroyed my cover sending debris everywhere I fell to the floor as the monster launched its right arm at me I rolled to the left but I was not quick enough as the bladed claws cut a deep one in the left side of my face I screamed out in pain as the beast used its left arm to bang its chest a couple times in victory but that lastes shortly as I heard multiple shots from out teams assault she was a great shot even with a shotgun as she blasted the muton dead.

"commander are you alright?" I heard central say in a little bit of worry "yeah im fine asshole" luckily I turned the comms off at the end "ok men lets gets the fuck out of here" which they agreed to I looked at the heavy and assault and thought I need to know thier names.

*flashback end*

as I left the memory I said to Rainbow Dash "where I came from there was a war and I got it in that war but now I believe that war is over". I did not want to tell these pony's the aliens that almost destroyed humanity.

"what happened in that war and who were you fighting"? she asked me with worry in her tone. "don't worry about that its over". I told her hoping to quell those thoughts away.

All of a sudden a white flash appeared behind me along with a voice "ELEMENT OF LOYALTY GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER"! I turned around to see a white unicorn with pegasus wings her mane was rainbow like but it was flowing with the wind same with her tail she is taller then the pony's around her but she was almost the same height as me.

"I'll NEVER LET YOU HUMANS TO DO WHAT YOU DID EONS AGO!" she shouted causing my ears to ring but in reply I held my arm up and with a flick of my wrist my psionics flared up causing her and Rainbow Dash to take a step back "HOW DO YOU HAVE DARK MAGIC HOW!" she once again screamed at me and lit up her horn aiming it at me so I prepared to use a telepathic shield and use a rift to attack.

"princess stop please stop!" I heard Twilight say and I saw four other pony's with her one had pink fur with a crazy pink mane and tail. one was yellow coated with a long pink mane and tail and another had a white fur with a purple styled mane and tail and the last was orange coated with a blonde mane and tail and had a western hat.

"Twilight get away so I can deal with this monster". she said to Twilight as she fired a blast a white beam at me from her horn.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I made a change in the tutorial mission so only two survived so read and review


	3. Memory's & love?

I had getting the idea for thos chapter and yes I know my spelling amd punctuation is bad that is because im using an tablet.

POV: Unknown

Location: Unknown

I was running I was afraid of that 'thing' I wanted my mommy and daddy "Well look at this". I heard as my face hit the wall of an alleyway I looked behind me to see a bipedal creature.

"It seems you have failed princess". The creature laughed as it raised its sword that I failed to notice but before it fell a bright flash happened and what I saw sickened me.

It was burnt badly and most of it's facial features were black as if something set it aflame.

POV: Celestia

Location: Cantorlot Castle

I burst up in a cold sweat as I let my 'feet' touched the floor I walked towards my wardrobe and looked into the mirror to see my face it had been eons since I lasted looked like

"Princess are you alright"? I heard a voice call outside my cambers so I quickly used a spell to turn me back into a Alcorn and then I replied "I am fine why do you ask"? my voice sounded in tone lije a mother would have.

"Sorry princess we heard a crash". I then noticed I had knocked over another clock Luna is gonna kill me this time. I laughed it off and trotted to the door opening it with my magic but before I could I felt a presence it was far away but it felt 'human' I growled slightly.

But then I felt it again but much stronger "guards get princess Luna and get her to ponyville now"! I shouted with a powerful force as I teleported to the village of ponyville.

I stood in front of my students library and what I saw angered me the being was bipedal and was wearing a purple coloured armour I did not see his face as he was facing the 'THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY'.

My left eye twitched as I shouted in my royal canterlot voice "ELEMENT OF LOYALTY GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER"! The human turned to face me as I got a good look at its face it had some kind of facial hair and his hair was cit short I saw a scar on his face that looked like something cut it its nose was broken but not much.

its eyes however were a different story they were brown but there was something there it was 'hope', hope for freedom, hope for survival, hope for others.

But then I saw that face that monster as he destroyed my home, my family, everyone, I then shouted again with much more force "I'll NEVER LET YOU HUMANS TO DO WHAT YOU DID EONS AGO!"

I waited for a reply but what I saw scared me it lifted its arm and flicked his wrist causing a flare of dark magic I stepped back as well as the element of loyalty

And in my fear I screamed "HOW DO YOU HAVE DARK MAGIC HOW!"

I lit up my horn ready to attack but before I could I heard a voice as I looked to my left to see Twilight and the other elements coming towards me. "Princess stop please stop"! I heard my student say with tears threatening to fall.

It pained to see her like this but I did not lose my ground and I said back to her "Twilight get away so I can deal with this monster".

I looked at the monster to see it distracted so I took my chance and fired at it wih my horn the human saw it but could not dodge but instead raised a shield it was purple in colour like his armour.

The beam hit but could not penetrate the shield after the beam disappeared it lowered its shield and arched its arms back and shot it forward as a dark magic flared in its hand before disappearing I was about to laugh just as a 'dark rift' opened I quickly flew up with my wimgs as I looked at it in shock.

Only one race could use that ability the 'Ethereals' they were masters of dark magic so I used my solar magic to banish them I looked at this 'servant of the Ethereal' as I prepared my magic only to be caught in a telepathic hold the human was cauht in one as well.

"Please stop fighting please" I heard my student say in tears as I lokked at her my hearted ached at the sight just then I saw Luna land looking at me in shock as she looked at the human before using a spell as my vision faded to black.

POV:Callum 'Ace' Joynes

Location: Manchester, England

Mission: Clear alien terror site and save civilians

It was calm as I walked down the road towards the warehouse we had saved as many civilians as we could but many were lost as we encountered many aliens such as the dreaded Chryssalids I shuddered as remembered that horrible mission in NewFoundLand as me and my team of five moved carefully towards the garage like door.

I looked to my left and saw Doom taking cover behind a destroyed tank with his mimetic skin gene mod working well. I then looked right to see a Rookie by the name of Josh 'Redshirt' Clarke as I attempted to speak an explosion happened causing me to look and see something worse then Chryssalids.

I heard Dr Shen and Dr Vahlen say something but I could not make it out what it was as I watched as the monsterss machine towered over us as it moved it's claw like legs towards us as it's chest moving as the metal folds moved aside revealing a canon as it glowed a bright firey orange colour as it charged "Shit! Duck get into cover now!" I shouted hoping the warning was received as I get into cover by some broken debris as the canon fired directly at Josh 'Redshirt' Clarke it made contact as quickly as it went it disappeared revealing a body less Josh as his smoldering legs fell to the floor.

"Holy shit" I heard myself whisper as I looked at the monster as it prepared another shot until out of nowhere I show James 'Clank' Marshall in his MEC jump at the machine effectively doing a slam duck move on it before using the kinetic strike module to destroy it's canon, it exploded in a orange flash.

"Commander good work the area is clear". I heard Central say as I held in a grunt of annoyance just as I was about to speak everything froze as I heard crying behind me as I turned around to see "YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO"! I shouted at that white mare that attacked me.

POV:Celestia

Location: Above the South Atlantic ocean, Ethereal Temple Ship

I recognised the spell Luna did as soon as it was casted I was stuck in a black space nothing was seen as I trotted along the pathless space and then I saw it.

It was a memory I looked at it and I could sense many emotions the strongest was anger as I entered the memory window and what I saw shocked me I saw six humans and a few of them were 'FEMALE', human females were not allowed in the army but I shook that thought away as I saw them gather around a blue shield.

During this I looked at them he first one was HIM but he had a face of pure anger as his dark magic was flaring strongly I looked the next one it was massive it was a machine it was red coloured with black stripes it had a strange looking helmet.

The other was interesting is was almost invisible but I could not tell its features so I moved to the next it was a female she had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail I had to admit she had a cute face, her armour was a dark blue and in her hand was a strange looking thing it was metal with a orange coloured hole in the front.

but before I could continue the shield disappeared reveaing a large room with two upstairs and a downstairs as I saw the being I hated the most "Zreed" I said with disgust as I looked at the robed Ethereal that's when he spoke "Behold the greatest failure... of the Ethereal Ones... who failed to ascend as they thought we would.

We who were cast out. We who were doomed to feed on the Gift of lesser beings... as we sought to uplift them... to prepare them... for what lies ahead"

I felt pity for the Ethereals as I remembered banishing them, I watched as two Ethereals appears on the two balconies on the side as two red creatures they were covered in red armour as they raised these green glowing things towards the humans as they took cover I was getting more confused as green blobs fired from both sides scorching the walls.

I then realised they were enemies I was shocked just the Zreed spoke "The hunt draws to a close. It was not a vain undertaking... but a necessity, as our physical form has grown... ineffective. Our search for a perfect specimen was driven by our crippling limitation, and now, at long last.

I was angered by this as I saw HIM use a dark rift killing the two reded beasts "It is as we hoped... the New One has surpassed all that have come before... and with such great confidence... so skilled with the Gift".

I could feel HIS anger as he ordered the invisible human to kill Zreed I saw a green blob fly out and make contact causing the ship to shake as another blob hit Zreed as he screamed he also said "This is not your path! Not your purpose! You need our guidance to hone this power... without us, what are you"?

The question struck me as I thought about it just then the ship started shaking as I see the humans run but 'he' was stopped by a grip of his head his hands fell down slowly as he looked at the Ethereal Device.

He walked towards it as his soldiers looked at him as he turned and shouted "GO"! as he sent a telepathic wave that sent his men out the door way as it closed turning to the Device I saw him use it which caused the ship to fly into space I quickly unfolded my wings and flew as far away as I could thinking something bad was happening.

As I looked down I saw a beautiful blue ball "Earth" I muttered sadly I stopped and turned just to see the ship blow up in a purple rift I was shocked as tears flooded my eyes as I saw someone save his home by sacrificing himself.

The world went black as I fell with tears falling freely.

POV:Twilight Sparkle

Location: Ponyvile, library

"Princess was this a good idea? Something could go wrong! " I was asking questions worryingly but I was snapped out of my trance as Luna spoke "It was the only way Twilight humans are very hated by Tia for reasons I do not know, but we must hope that they will prveil".

I looked at Ace and Celestia on the floor passed out and then they started to move as Ace brust up from the ground in a cold sweat Celestia doing the same but hers was mixed with tears as she cired softly I felt anger and shouted "What did you do to her"!

Ace looked at me his eyes watching and then he saw something amd out stretched his arm as the green and white thing I foumd on him fly to his hand as he was examining it I trotted to Celestia.

POV:Callum 'Ace' Joynes

Location: Ponyvile, Library

As I was checking my plasma pistol I saw Twilight talk with Celestia as I saw Rainbow Dash fly towards me she was scared and I could see it "Hey" she said shyly "Hey you". I replied

"You gave everypony a scare, you scared me". She said I looked at her face and I show why she was scared her pink like eyes to others she would be scared shitless but I can see through this and saw that she loved me.

"Twilight is a place where I can stay"? I asked. "You can stay in the basement". I heard her reply so I got up and walked to the basement I turned my head to look at RD and I saw her looking at me our eyes made contact and she looked away blushing 'jeez I just met you and you want me in bed god tell me what should I do' I thought up joking but it was true that I just met her.

I looked outside to see the sun lowering and I saw Celestia (I believe) horn glow I opened the door to the basement and walked down my armored boots making the staircase creak as I shut the door and walked towards the single bed and sat down.

The bed creaked under the added weight but held as I pulled out a picture it was of me and my family we were all happy I let a smile appear on my face but it disappeared as tears formed as I remembered the goddamn war I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists and shut my eyes as the pain returned.

"Hey are you ok"? I heard RD say as I calmed down and opened my eyes "I'm fine". I told her and like a mind reader she stopped probably had a thought what was wrong with me.

"I'm gonna lie down". I said to her as she nodded, as I lay there on the bed I felt something fell on my chest as RD set herself on me I looked at her as she put the blankets on us I was about to say something when I heard her cute snoring so I closed my mouth and let sleep rake over.

And that's it I hope you enjoyed this anyway R&R


	4. Old friends & Sacrifice

Hey guy's this chapter is dedicated to three friends of mine anyway enjoy and review and sorry if my chapters are short.

POV: Callum 'Ace' Joynes

Location: New York, USA

As I moved between cover towards the downed UFO I looked to my teams second assault and support I shook my head seeing them I did not know their names yet but I knew their nicknames were the assault was 'Ruler' he is a white fellow his hair was short like mine and he had no traces of facial hair.

I looked at the support he was 'Captreco' unlike 'Ruler' he had a helmet on and before I could look at him further I heard a shout and a green plasma firing in front of me as we ducked for cover I took cover behind a crumbling wall.

I looked to see what was shooting and what I saw made my anger boil it was two mutons and a bezerker I saw the mutons were pinned down by Sarah 'D.O.A' Johnson and Zhang.

I looked at Capt and made some hand signals to tell to give me cover fire and what I did was the most stupidest I ever did.

I ran at the bastard of a bezerker luckily he was facing towards an invisible 'Doom' and I jumped at its back with my combat knife out as I stabbed its back "How do you like it bitch"? I said to it remembering back to my scar.

It buckled at me trying to throw me off as I held on tightly until it decided to run at a wall I quickly jumped off and landed in a roll as I turned to see it charging out at me.

As it neared ot raised its bladed arm to swipe at me so I rolled to the left and ran it and tackled it to the ground surprising me as I got it on the floor as I grabbed my knife that was lodged in its neck still and pulled it across its throat.

It grabbed me and throw across the floor and into a wrecked car I grunted in pain as this happened my blurred eyes saw a red shape walking towards me as I recognised what it was.

I closed my eyes expecting my death but I heard a trud I opened my eyes to see the bezerker on the floor a few meters in front of me dead so I let my eyes close as my mind wandered.

Location: Unknown

'Where am I' I wondered looking into the void that is my mind "A human it has been years since I last seen one". A voice that come from behind said but before I could turn I was thrown uo into the 'air' in a red glow I was forcefully turned around to see a unicorn pony that had a longer mussel so I assumed it was a bloke/male but his horn was curved and red, his coat was gray and wearing what looked like armour that a king would use.

His mane was a black colour but before I could look on he spoke "I can sense dark magic inside you. Join me and we can raise an army to overthrow Celestia and Luna".

His green and red eyes glowed with power as he spoke so I replied with a slight laugh "You think I would aspect that straight away I'm not that stupid unless you count that time I ran at an Elite EXALT Heavy with nothing but fists then yeah".

I could tell he was pissed off so he said "I can give you what you want, I can give you 'Her'".

A red glow appeared and it increased in brightness to the point I closed my eyes until "Ace open your eyes please"? I heard RD! Say so I opened my eyes to see a human Rainbow Dash I was in shock she was drop dead beautiful that was my thought until I saw the eyes they were black and beady like a muton.

That's when a flashback happened.

*Flashback*

As I walked towards the bar to see my old friend 'Dheath' as me, Ruler and Capt called him.

'Dheath' was in his thirties he was a clean shaven and short dark haired guy he was slightly pale and not heavily muscled like us grunts but don't let his appearance fool and I mean it he broke five people's arms as it was paper and Ruler took the blunt of it by his wrist lucky it wasn't broken but the bruise was there for five weeks.

We all thought he was on steroids until the EXALT Base Raid that we discovered he was a spy sent by EXALT but somehow he knew how dangerous the aliens were so instead he helped us.

*flashback end*

"Just like Zhang" I muttered to myself smiling "You can be very brave or stupid defining me human" he told me as my smile turned into a srimk that wider each word he spoke.

"But of course I should tell you I know about 'MLP'". He said causing my eyes to widen as he continued "That show shows nothing about the real life equestrians that you saw they are rude, evil and pathetic but together we can rule all of Equis and with luck we could have the mare that you love by your side" As he pointed at the fake RD.

I felt my rage boiling as he spoke until it got to the point where my body glowed purple with the pisioncs in me and my eyes to change from brown to a dark purple.

That's when Luna if I recall she was a dark blue coated with a mane that flowed and looked like the night sky.

I smiled seeing that it reminded me of the good times my childhood had after looking at me she turned to the 'stallion' and shouted "GET AWAY FROM HIM SOMBRA"! like with celestia my ears were ringing so I couldn't hear the conversation they were having.

When I got my hearing back I heard a scream of pain as I saw Luna fall to the floor unconscious and then everything went fruzy after that.

Location: Ponyville, Library, Basement

I woke with a sudden rush as I scanned the area I was in until a slight yelp knocked my mind back to normal as I remembered the previous day.

I laughed as I saw RD get up from the floor with a red face of anger as she glared at me so I said "Sorry about that hehe anyway shall we go to see if breakfast is ready"

She nodded and flew upstairs leaving me down here so I went towards the mirror on a table and looked at myself "I need to shave" I noted to myself as I picked up my plasma pistol from the table and checked it once again after I was done with that I holstered the weapon and walked upstairs.

As I opened the door I was greeted with a amazing scent as I walked towards the door it was coming from as I opened it I was right in my guess that it was the kitchen.

But who I saw inside shocked me was a green small dragon it looked at me with its huge eyes as they went as wide as dinner plates as he screamed bloody mary and ran at me with a frying pan in his hands hitting my psi armour with a noticeable clank after a couple failed attempts he ran and hid under the cupboards.

I saw RD and Twilight laughing at the dragon as he cowered in fear so I shook my head and walked towards them and sat down on a chair that Twilight magiced out with a smile on my face.

"How is your morning"? Twilight asked to which I replied "It's alright I guess" I moved my hand towards a pocket and felt something so when I took it out I was frozen as tears started to sting it was a picture of me and my squad and on the back was something I wrote it said "Brothers and Sisters to the end our sacrifices will never be forgotten Vigilo Confido"

*Flashback*

As I ran towards the EVAC zone away from the horde of Chryssalids that were chasing me just before I could enter the Skyranger I saw a Chryssalid to my left but before I could raise my lazer rife and shoot I was tackled to the ground as the giant pink inset loomed over me it's mouth drooling as it prepared to make me a meal.

Just then the monster was shot off me as I saw 'Ruler' stand over me he leaned down and picked me up and with all his strength he threw me into the Skyranger while shouting "Go sir get out of here"! but before I could run out to help him 'Capt' grabbed me and pulled me in as the hatch closed.

"RULER NOOO"! I screamed as an explosion was heard all was silent as I fell back into my seat with a tear falling thinking of him saving me.

*flashback end*

POV:Unknown

Location:Ponyville Alleyway

As I watched the library picking the purple unicorn as my target just as the door opened I rised my lazer rifle ready to injure it but then to my shock an human walked out "Ace" I gasped out.

So how was it good, bad, could be better ill let you decide R&R also the new characters I've mentioned they have very important roles in this story but what is the question.


	5. Ruler?

hey guys I hope you like this one and I do try my best since this is my first fanfic I may do a remake when I get better at this

POV: Unknown

Location: Ponyville Alleyway

"Ace" I kept muttering to myself in shock as I saw him walk out with that unicorn I immediately thought he was mind controlled so I raised my lazer rifle and fired a red hot beam that went at mass speed I however messed up and the red beam hit the creature's hoof.

Ace then looked at me in shock as I walked out of the darkened alley I squinted abit at the light from the sun I saw Ace raise a 'SECTOID PLASMA PISTOL' My mind was going haywire so I looked at his armor it wasn't the midnight black Carapace armour that I was familiar with.

before I shoot again at the creature a plasma bolt hit me straight in the chest I could feel the hot liquid burning on my armour as it threatened to melt me alive as I was winded from the force I looked to see Ace running right at me.

POV: Callum 'Ace' Joynes

Location: Ponyville Library

*Earlier*

As I was eating pancakes for breakfast Twilight was asking me questions about me, the human race, our culture and our achievements I explained the best I could.

"So Ace what is that object in that pocket"? Twilight asked me once again I sighed heavily thinking should I tell her so I decided to say the truth. "It's a weapon called a plasma pistol it fires a green bolt of plasma that burns anything it touches"

"Why would you have something dangerous as that"? She asked with fear I saw RD was worried.

"We had a enemy that threatened our species, they wanted to kill us all with advanced technology so we did something they did not expect from us, we adapted we became the predator not the prey we stole their technology and reverse engineered it for our own purposes and used that to end the war". I told them looking away hoping I did not make a mistake.

"Can I see"? she asked surprising me as I looked at her my eyebrow raised in confusion, "I know a spell that will let us see your memories with your permission of course"

"As long I control what you see and choose when I want it over". I said as she replied with a smlie "Deal"

*Flashback*

Location: X-COM HQ, Mission Control

Operation: Ashes and Temples

As I heard a rumble coming from above I saw Central walk towards the hologlobe "What the hell"? he says.

As I walked towards him when a technician shouts "Sir"! I look at him as Central turns to him as he continues "Internal systems are shutting down all over HQ"! As another rumble happened with an explosion.

A screen pops up on the holo board, I see Dr. Shen's engineering bay explodes with him faling on his back, it then changes to the research labs as XCOM workers attack the scientists, it once again changes to the hanger as some technician's walk away as the skyranger explodes "Holy shit" I mutter as the holoboard dissappears with the ceilings explodes.

I turn to see Central talking in his headset "This is Central security status RED - Repeat, sec..."! before he finished a technician hit in the head with a fire extinguisher.

I attempted to tackle the technician as another one jumps knocking me onto the floor I managed to get him off as I stood staring at him, his eyes were like 'MIND CONTROL' he ran at me so I side steped and grabbed his arm pulling him into the wall next to me with alot of force that knocked him out cold.

I turned to see Central with a pistol to his attackers head as the same technician shouted "Sir we're picking up movement near the outer perimeter ..multiple sensors have been tripped... WE HAVE A BREACH"! I looked at him shock before the holoboard reactivated showing the main gate to the base open up as a sectiod made it's noise.

"Shit" was all could say before the ventilation shaft above exploded as a muton berserk dropped down roaring loudly before charging at a random technician.

He never stood a chance as the clawed blade ripped him apart with blood spilling all over the place.

It banged it's chest in a victory as I felt an untold anger as I shouted "No" as my vision blurred but as it cleared I heard alot of gasps as I looked at the beast just to see it charred like it was on fire I felt something odd so I looked down at my hands.

They were glowing purple like I was using magic, I saw my own men walk slowly towards me with their lazer weapons aimed at me.

Made no movement aa they pulled out an Arc Thrower and then I saw black as the shock took affect.

Location: Ponyville, Library

As it ended Twilight looked at me with suspicion as RD asked "Why would they do that Ace"? but before I could answer Twilight pulled me outside as she whispered with a glare "What really happened and I know when somepony manipulates with their memories".

So I replied looking down with sadness "I lost a friend that day he died holding off as many of the alien bastards one shot was all it took to kill him, he was a friend I could never forget".

Twilight looked down but before she could speak a red laser beam hit her hoof as she fell to the ground in pain as I looked to were it came from I saw a familiar dark blue carapace armor as Ruler walked out of the alleyway.

I was in shock so in response I raised my plasma pistol at him as he attempted to shoot Twilight again time slowed down as I fired the green bolt leaving the weapon as it made contact with Ruler.

He landed on his knee like he was winded from the force so I ran at him, it wasn't long before I reached him my fist rasied as I aimed at his helmeted head but just before I could attack him I heard a shout "Stop" I looked to whoever it was and I saw a yelloe mare with a pink mane and tail as she stared at us.

I felt fear as she stared it was a feeling that the devil himself would shiver from I saw Ruler look at her and I could sense his mind, it was the same feeling I was having but my iron will kicked in so I managed to look away.

I ran over to Twilight to check on her injury their were other ponies there talking to her I saw RD among the group as she saw me she shouted with worry "Ace what should we do"? I didn't need to be a telepath to see her emotions.

"We need to see how bad the burn is and hopefully it isn't bad to hospitalise her" I told her as I crouched down to check the burn luckily it wasn't bad enough but she will need to get it checked out.

I sighed a sense of relief as one of the ponies asked "Is she gonna be alright"? I looked to at the pony she was pink some as her mane amd tail and she looked depressed as fuck.

"She's gonna be alright be I would recommend going to a hospital to get that burn checked out" as I said this the pink pony bounced up into the air as her mane and tail proofed out like candy fross as she ran/floated away shouting party and of course my mind went what the fuck did I just see so as always I shrugged it off.

As I helped Twilight up we then started walking towards the hospital with her limping of course I saw Ruler with his helmet off his brown hair looking like it may need cutting with his face looking like he might be shitting bricks.

POV: ?

Location ?

I watched two humans fight each other before the yellow pegasus ruined the fun but I watched the purple armored human the way he was acting remimded me of my son.

I quickly shook these thoughts away my son is dead but the longer I looked at him I saw my son which caused me anger as I fired my magic at a tree destroying it completely, my ears filcked as I heard ponies coming to investigate the noise so I spread my wings and flew off.

As I looked back at the human where he was standing but instead of seeing him there all I saw was my son he was a alicorn with black like coat coat but it was a bit bright he's mane was black with one side of it being red and his tail was short but was the same colour as his mane but with the red being at the tips his cutie mark was a shield with crossed swords on it the shield was purple while the swords were black.

As a tear left my eye I flew away as I said "I love you Dark Moon and I'll make this world surfer eternal night forever for you".

Hey guys if you made it this far then you've been reading it but as you can tell I made a plot twist I believe so who is this pony and why does she see her son instead of Ace this will be answered soon but one question has anyone thought of an idea like this before if so tell me cuz I really wanna know anyway R&R


End file.
